The unknown Thief
by NamelessDemonamong
Summary: what if Atsumu had a sister, and she was a thief just like him? i suck at summary's Hiro x oc... and maybe Riki x oc
1. The unknown Thief

**i do not own love letter from thief.**

It was a a fine day in Tokyo and Misaki was on her way to see her big brother, Atsumu, Misaki knew what her big brother and his friends do, she also knew her big brother, her own brother, had a girlfriend.

Misaki thought that he wouldn't fall in love again because of last time. Atsumu lost his wife in a car accident. Misaki is 21, the same as her best friend Hiro. She was current going to law school, forced by her mother and father. Misaki always respected her big brother and would do anything for him, but she also loved to tease him too.

She threw open to her brother's cafe, it was empty, she sighed as she yelled, " BIG BROTHER?!", " MISAKI~!", Hiro yelled from the kitchen. Misaki's eyes popped out of her sockets when hiro hugged her." Heya Hiro~!", Misaki said as she hugged back just as hard.

"Misaki", Riki said, as he put the blueprint away."RIKI-CHAN~!", Misaki yelled at she bear hugged him while she pushed up her glasses.

"oh god, beardy's sisters here, now there are two annoying bimbos", Takuto said annoyed. " "THAT WASN'T NICE TAKKUN~!", Misaki said, feeling unwanted.

"Dont called me that.", Takuto said, as he typed. Misaki sighed.

" Sister?!", a reddish haired girl yelled from the front of the bar. Misaki curiously went up to the girl.

Misaki all of a sudden got in the girls face," what your name, person?"

The Girls face when flushed and she nervously spoke," i am Yuki Fujioka"

Misaki mysteriously eyed the girl and stuck her hand out," Misaki". Yuki hesitantly took it and shook.

A bell rang through the cafe, " KENSHI-KUN~!", Misaki yelled as she bear hugged the firefighter."Misaki?!", he said as she glomped him.

"Misaki?", Atsumu asked, he was surprised to see his sister." BIG BROTHER~!", Misaki said as she hugged him," i missed you!", Atsumu hugged back without hesitation.

"wheres your girlfriend?", Misaki asked getting straight to the point. Atsumu walked over to Yuki and said, " here she is!". Misaki's smile faded, she looked very confused. " but, big brother, shes looks like shes 23, your 35", Atsumu looked nervous," so you dont approve?", Misaki looked at her big brother," i never said that! i totally approve!", Misaki grabbed Yuki's hand, " look at her, shes so pretty! shes like a little fox or kitten!", Misaki giggled.

Misaki let go of the poor girls hand while the girl blushed, she went over to Riki," so have you guys had any missions lately?"**(A/N: Misaki knows that yuki knows). **Yuki gasped and said," does she know that your-", she was cut off by Riki," yes she knows, shes known for 4 years now.", Miskai cut in," and i have no problem with it~! its my brothers choice and i respect that~!", Misaki said as she hugged her brother.

" she went with us on missions be too", Hiro said as he hugged her. " it was fun, btu i had to leave", misaki said sulking, "why?", yuki asked. " i had to go to law school", misaki said, still sulking. Misaki smile vanished, "thats why im here...can... can i go on another mission with you", when she asked, everyone gasped.

**CLIFFHANGER~! hey thanks for reading my story, i am really thankfull, i am a Loveletter from thief fan~! Please Review and read again next time thanks~! -Namelessdemonamong**


	2. The Reason

**I do not own Loveletter from Thief**

" what do you mean you want to go on a mission with us?", Atsumu said

" Brother, i miss being here with you guys, i never have excitement in my life, like you do.", Misaki said with a disaproval look. Atsumu looked at hes sister directly, " but remember what happened at the last mission...", " i can still do it, i swear!"

" what happened?", Yuki asked at she sipped her water.

" when we were on a mission in New york, misaki was still with us at the time, she was at the age on 19, she was very young and didnt know what she was doing, we were ontop of the building and she decided to walk on the ledges of the building, she said it would atract attention. Misaki's part in the mission was to be a distraction, so that why, she wasnt careful and... fell off the ledge, on her way down she grabbed on to a pole, hiro first noticed and saved her-", riki explained but was interupped.

" and to this day, im indebt to Hiro", Miskai said, " and sinces hes a pervert, im not allowed to be in the same room as him", Misaki finished laughing.

" exacely, and on my desision, im gonna think about it okay?", riki said, "kay~! now Yuki~!", Misaki got in her face again,"so how many times have you guys done it~?" , " what?!..." , yuki blushed at the sudden question. "Misaki, thats kinda private..", Atsumu said blushing also.

" i dont care~! i just wanna know if im gonna be an aunt soon~!",Misaki said, " besides..", shes stopped and put her fist in the air while her legs spread,"IM MAKING THIS MY OWN ENTERTAINMENT~!

There was a sudden knock at the door, " MISAKI! WHERE ARE YOU!", said a very angry voice on the other side, " oh no... HIDE ME!"


End file.
